6 Out Of 1500
by Eponine Sparrow
Summary: 6 teens get sucked back into 1912 during a dance. Can they change the Titanic's ill fate, or will they go down with the ship that was "unsinkable." Most of the plot will be my own, and the Titanic movie characters WILL be there, but they will not be the main characters. Jack and Rose will definitely make appearances. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but I promise this will be good. :D
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Okay, so I bet a lot of you know that April 15th, was the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the RMS Titanic. I've decided to write a story for the Titanic, in memory of the 1500 souls who died. :( I want you all to know that the title "6 Out Of 1500" has a special double meaning, and I would like you guys to guess as to what it is;) I also can absolutely guarantee that this is not going to be a completely happy story, you know what happens, but I can guarantee that it will be one of a kind:) Alright, well here you all are!**

Mandy was late. How could she be late? She had the top score in her freshman class, she had beat that stupid James Foster in the mathletes competition, and she was officially the most likely to become valedictorian. So how could she be late to history class? It was James Foster's fault! His shaggy brown hair, his bright blue eyes...No. She could NOT afford to think that way. Mandy Seymore was NOT falling for the enemy. She grabbed her history book from her locker and ran to the classroom. "Miss Seymore. You are late," her teacher, Mrs. Jackson stated both shocked and irritably. Mandy looked around to realize that eyes were locked on her. Her cheeks blushed quite red and she looked down at her feet, "Yes...I-I just. I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson," Mandy looked up at Mrs. Jackson, who was still completely taken aback by Mandy's tardiness, but the teacher quickly composed herself, "Ah, well, Mandy, you shall stay after class, now take your seat." Mandy looked nervously around the room as she took her seat behind Miranda Blackwood, one of her few friends.

Xx

Miranda had gone goth last year, though she was still one of the nicest girls Mandy had ever met. Miranda's black hair flowed down her back like a curly waterfall. Mandy often wished that her short blonde hair, straight as a pin, could be such a beautiful natural black, like Miranda's, but unfortunately, it would only be the ever-blonde color that it was. Miranda turned her emerald green eyes, towards Mandy with concern swimming in them, "Are you okay? You have NEVER gotten tardy before," she whispered. Mandy nodded,

"Yeah, I'm okay, It's not that bad is it?" Miranda smiled comfortingly before turning back to look at the whiteboard in the front of the class.

Xx

"Now class, open your books to page 327. Can anyone tell me what is two weeks from this Sunday?" A girl with her brown hair in pigtails and with braces raised her hand, "Um, the spring formal?" Mrs. Jackson spun around quickly and promptly rapped a ruler on an empty desk, irritated at the lack of historical knowledge that her students had, "Well, yes Virginia, it is, but that is not what I'm talking about. Does anyone know what historic event happened on April the 15th?" The entire class looked completely clueless. Mrs. Jackson sighed dramatically, "Oh course not," she muttered to herself, "It is the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the RMS Titanic." Virginia raised her hand slowly,

"Isn't that like, a movie?" Mrs. Jackson frowned,

"I am rather disappointed with the lot of you! But, yes it is, but it is also an actual event that took place." Mrs. Jackson was met with a chorus of "Oh's." She smiled, "And as you know, I am head of the dance committee, so I have decided that the theme of the spring formal shall be...A night on the Titanic!" she laughed at her own revelation. Miranda turned around to meet Mandy's smile. The two were secretly history geeks, and they OBVIOUSLY knew what April 15th was, they just wouldn't admit it. In fact, they had been planning to see the movie in 3D. "Just picture it," Mrs. Jackson continued, "Fancy gowns, suits, it'll be glorious! The dance hall will be decorated like the grand staircase!"

"That sounds marvelous!" a bell-like voice sounded from the back of the room. Mandy and Miranda both turned to see that the owner of the voice was none other than Elizabeth (Lizzie) Montgomery, the most popular girl in the entire freshman class! "That's the spirit!" Mrs. Jackson sang, pleased that someone had finally seen her view of things.

Xx

Mandy had noticed that Miranda and Lizzie both had similar qualities, and she couldn't help but compare the two. Miranda's long, curly black hair, emerald eyes and pale skin were the exact opposite of Lizzie's long straight caramel blond hair, hazel eyes, and barbie tan skin. And while Lizzie wore mostly pinks and purples, skirts and sparkles, with brightly colored eye-makeup, Miranda wore mostly elegant(ish) black lace shirts and black skinny jeans, accompanied with grey, slightly shimmery eyeshadow, and thick black eyeliner. Mandy thought, though they were complete opposites, they had a similar elven or fairy-like quality. Mandy couldn't help but compare herself to the two. She mostly wore T-shirts and jeans. She did not have the time to worry about her looks, she would much rather study. "Alright now class, I want you to read from pages 327 to page 334. When you are finished, we will go over what you just read in class," Mrs. Jackson retired to her desk. Several groans sounded, "Oh I'll have none of it! Get to reading!" Mrs. Jackson snapped. Every student began to read, some giddy to be learning something, some looked at their books with disdain, clearly appalled that they actually had to _read. _Mandy and Miranda got straight to work, after all, this _was_ their favorite subject!

**Alright, I'm sorry that this is short! It is mostly just a little thingy to get you to know whats going on. I PROMISE that chapter 2 will be longer, the good part will start up in chapter 2 as well. And by the way, I was watching Mary Poppins while writing this, I don't know why, but since I already have all of them in my head, my favorite Mary Poppins song is "Feed the birds" because it's so beautiful and Julie Andrews does a fabulous job with it. And OMG! The Mary Poppins that I have been watching was recorded from April and a Titanic 3D commercial just came on! Totally did NOT plan that I swear, but it was cool! Love you all, and please review! **

**~~Upisdowngirl~~  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Grand Staircase

Chapter 2: The Grand Staircase

**Well my dears, I am officially on vacation in Colorado! The view of the Rockies is making me feel creative, so because of my happy mood, even if we left at 4:30 a.m., I have decided to give you chapter two! **

The weeks up until the spring formal were slow. The days snaked by, and the teens became even more unruly than usual, but as slowly as it took, the day arrived soon enough. Mandy and Miranda were getting ready together. Though neither of them had dates, they were ecstatic to go. Miranda was wearing a black lace gown, with her hair up in a magnificent up-do. (Her dress is basically a black version of Rose's jump dress) Mandy looked out of character, and quite unusually elegant, she wore a beautiful gown from the 20th century, that she had acquired at an antique store. She curled her hair and pinned it back, and she actually let Miranda do her makeup, which she had to admit that she did look pretty in. Miranda picked up her purse and turned to her friend, "Mandy, you ready?" The girl, herself only nodded, still astonished at how she, Mandy Seymore, could actually look as stunning as she did. Miranda smiled, pleased that her friend was so happy. "Yeah, I'm ready," Mandy said, turning from the mirror and grinning. "Let's go," Mandy grabbed her clutch purse and the two walked out of the bedroom, only to be ambushed with pictures, by their mothers. Now Mandy thought that Miranda's mom was amazing, cool, and ever so sweet, but she wished that Mrs. Blackwood hadn't rented a limo for the two of them. She thought that arriving in a limo was so cool! But she hated to be the center of attention, and arriving in a limo would be an accident waiting to happen, attention wise. Finally after rushing through the door the two laughing and smiling girls finally climbed into the limo, ready for anything that this night in history would throw at them.

Xx

* * *

Miranda could not believe her eyes. The room was beautiful, truly glorious and magnificent in every way. The dance hall looked like the grand dining room on the Titanic, down to every detail. And the grand staircase was sparkling under the lights. Even if this was all she saw of it, she could totally say that it had been a ship of dreams. The two girls walked to the refreshment table and grabbed two glasses of sparkling grape juice. Alcohol was OBVIOUSLY not allowed, but since the passengers did drink, all the glasses looked like crystal wine glasses. They walked over to a small table and sat, drinking slowly, as to enjoy the full effect of this night. Suddenly, someone that neither of them had ever expected to see walked straight up to their table and sat down. Lizzie Montgomery. Now it's not like Lizzie was horrible, or even mean to them, but they just couldn't associate. Several years ago a girl named Natasha Tudor ruled the halls with an iron, diamond ringed fist. She had ruined grade school for both Miranda, Mandy, and several others. Thankfully she moved away, but with her departure came Lizzie Montgomery. To be honest, from what Mandy could tell, Lizzie was a very kind and sweet girl, she just didn't associate herself with unpopular people. So to see her sitting with them, and looking at them as if they were her friends, was truly a curious sight. "Hello, I'm Lizzie, " Lizzie smiled. The two gawked. Did Lizzie seriously not think herself popular enough to be known by all? Miranda spoke first, as she was the most daring of the two, "Well hi! I'm Miranda, and this is my friend Mandy." Mandy smiled,

"Hi." Lizzie grinned warmly, "So how are you two?" Miranda looked at Lizzie curiously before asking the question that she needed the answer to,

"Alright, I'm sorry if this sounds rude, Lizzie, but well, we're both curious as to why you are actually talking to us. Don't you have dozens of popular friends that are dying to talk to you?" Lizzie's smile faded,

"Not really. They're all fake, and I just hoped that maybe I could make some real friends. They only like me because my father is rich. Why is the world always that way? It hasn't changed at all in the last 100 years." Miranda and Mandy were both taken aback. Lizzie didn't have any real friends? Suddenly Miranda broke into a grin, "Well, we'd be happy if you would join us," and the three talked about school, movies, boys, and much more for a long time.

Xx

* * *

"I've been _dying_ to see the grand staircase up close," Lizzie sighed. "It's so beautiful, and come on the dance will be over soon," The dance had started around 11 and it was already a bit past 2 in the morning. The dance would be over at three. Mandy, and Miranda followed Lizzie up to the grand staircase. They stood at the clock and studied it. "Oh, it's beautiful," Lizzie whispered, not wanting her voice to ruin the moment. Miranda and Mandy only nodded. Suddenly a song started up. Nearer My God To Thee. Miranda stiffened, that was the last song played on the Titanic as it went down. She started humming delicately to the sorrowful song. She almost didn't notice the three boys walking up the steps towards them, the only one that she recognized was the boy that was Mandy's stiff competition and her secret crush, James Foster. She was about to confront him when the clocked chimed that it was 2:20. Suddenly the world became fuzzy around her and she saw misty images of dancing people, and she heard classical music played on the violin. She couldn't see anyone else around her, but she could feel their presences. Suddenly, she was thrown to the the floor under the pressure of the swirling wind, and she heard a roaring in her ears,

"This ship is unsinkable, God himself could not sink this ship." What? She couldn't see anything, but she was absolutely positive that that was a line from Titanic. She heard the horn of a ship and then all went black.

**Well, just to be clear, they are NOT being taken into the movie, they are being transported on the actual Titanic. I'm just saying that in this story, the characters are real, but not all the same things will happen. Sorry, I was about to upload this last night, but my mom made me go to bed so we could go hiking today. Alright, well, I'll upload as soon as I can. Love you all! **

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Are We In 1912?

Chapter 3: Why Are We In 1912?

Lizzie woke up with a massive headache. What had happened? She sat up, but quickly went back down, as her head was throbbing. She looked up and saw the starry sky. Ugh, someone must have spiked the drinks or something and she'd passed out outside. She started to get up, but was pushed back down by warm hands. She looked at the oddly familiar man, "Wha-what happened?" she stuttered. He looked down at her and smiled,

"You fell and hit your head."

"Oh," she sighed, how clumsy of her. When she sat up, she almost had a heart attack. "Where are we!"

"You are on the RMS Titanic, Miss," he told her. Suddenly she knew who he was, Jack Dawson. The last thing she could remember was the clock chiming 2:20, and the band playing "Nearer My God To Thee." She looked over to see that Miranda was lying next to her, shivering violently. Lizzie jumped up immediately and leaned over her, despite the pain in her head. "What happened?" she demanded of Jack. Jack looked over the shivering woman,

"I'm not exactly sure, a man had her dangling over the side of the ship, which is weird, especially after I just saved-"

"Rose Dewitt-Butaker," Lizzie finished. Jack looked confused,

"Um, how do you know?" Lizzie smiled sheepishly, how could she have let this slip?

"I know her." Jack nodded.

"So anything else about her? Did you see anything?" Jack frowned.

"He was holding her over the edge telling her that she had only four days or else? Do you know what that means?" Lizzie thought for a moment.

"Jack, what day is it?"

"April 10th, the Titanic set sail this morning." Oh no. The man had meant four days until they were all doomed! Lizzie bent over Miranda,

"Miranda! Miranda!" Miranda awoke from the voice and looked at Lizzie,

"We need to talk. Now!" Lizzie helped Miranda up, before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" The two turned at the voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your names," Jack said.

"Elizabeth Montgomery, and my friend, Miranda Blackwood," Lizzie told Jack Dawson. The two then turned to ran down the deck, and pulled themselves into a door. The room was a powder room. Lizzie checked to make sure that no other women were inside before locking the door. Lizzie turned back to Miranda. "What the heck are we doing here?" she shrieked.

"I don't know," Lizzie admitted, "But what is the last thing you remember?" Miranda thought a moment,

"The clock chiming 2:20." Lizzie nodded,

"Me too, and now we're here, in 1912, on board the RMS Titanic." Miranda nodded,

"The man, he-he tried to...he said we only had four days! You know what happens in four days!" Lizzie nodded,

"The ship sinks." Miranda nodded,

"I think we're supposed to stop it. But how?" Lizzie was just as confused. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door, Miranda unlocked it and Lizzie leaned over, as if looking at herself in the mirror in front of her. "I'm terribly sorry if I am disturbing you, but I've had quite a fright tonight, and I needed to fix myself u-" The woman stopped when she saw Miranda. "Oh, it's you. Don't you worry, that man can't hurt you now," she smiled. When both the girls continued to gawk, the woman introduced herself, "Hello, I am Rose DeWitt-Butaker, and you are?"

"Ah..Miranda Blackwood, and Elizabeth Montgomery," Miranda introduced. Rose smiled,

"Lovely," before walking to the mirror to fix herself. Lizzie and Miranda crept toward the door, and left.

"That's Rose." Lizzie nodded, "And we also met Jack." Miranda felt faint, but knew that she most control herself.

"Do you think that if we got sucked back in time, anyone else did?" Lizzie asked. Miranda shrugged,

"I don't know, but we should find out." Miranda led the way down the hallways and corridors before they entered the grand dining hall. The two were amazed at how beautiful it was. "Look," Miranda pointed to the grand staircase where four people were standing, "Let's look there." The two girls walked over to the grand staircase, and just as Miranda had guessed, the figures standing there were very familiar. "It is where the first class guest elegantly enter the dining room," Mandy was telling the boy who stood next to her, examining the clock. The boy was none other than James Foster. The other two figures were boys as well, though Miranda didn't know them, she could tell that they all went to school together. Lizzie cleared her throat as the two walked up the staircase. The four turned and Mandy grinned, "Oh thank goodness! Oh Miranda, I thought that I'd been sucked here without you!" Miranda smiled. A boy with messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes smiled and extended his hand for a handshake, "Hi! I'm Carter Jones, and this is my cousin, Jason Jones." Miranda took Carter's hand and shook it as a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes smiled. Miranda knew that the boy must be Jason. Lizzie smiled,"Oh, well hi! I'm Lizzie Montgomery, this is Miranda Blackwood, and Mandy Seymore, my friends." Carter and Jason smiled.

"And I'm James Foster!" James interrupted.

"We know!" his five companions yelled, annoyed. James shrunk under their annoyance, and stepped beside Mandy. Mandy cleared her throat, "All right, introductions out of the way, um, Lizzie, Miranda, you do know where we are right?" Lizzie nodded,

"We are aboard the RMS Titanic." Mandy nodded,

"But how we got here is beyond me." Carter piped in,

"Do you two know anything?" Lizzie nodded,

"It's April 10th." Jason nodded. Miranda didn't want to share, but she knew that she should,

"Um, a man tried to throw me off the ship."

"What? Jason and Carter asked in unison. Miranda hurried on,

"But Jack saved me-"

"Jack? As in Jack Dawson?" asked James. Miranda nodded,

"We also met Rose in the powder room but, anyways, back to my man kept saying, you only have four days."

"Four days," James nodded in thought, "What happens in four days?"

"The ship sinks," Lizzie explained. Everyone paled at the thought.

"We have to get out of here before then," Jason stated and everyone nodded. Lizzie looked up, "Unless we're here for a reason. But what?" Carter nodded,

"Lizzie's right. What if we're supposed to, I know it sounds crazy, but save the ship?" Miranda looked surprised,

"How could we do that? There's no guarantee that we could even meet with someone that could help, and if we could, who would believe us? We'd just sound completely insane!" Mandy grimaced, looking up at her new friends. Just thinking that they might all die made her want to run and hide. Mandy then thought of something that might help them. If there was anything in their purses or the guys' pocket, it would be quite helpful. She checked her purse and frowned, "I have nothing on me. What about you guys? Anything that could tell us where our rooms are? Or anything?" One by one, they checked their purses and pockets. No one had anything. "I believe that I can help you with that," a voice sounded behind them. They turned, surprised, as they saw the person they least expected to see. Miranda looked at Carter, who in turn looked at Lizzie. everyone looked at someone else, hoping that they would have an answer. No one did. Miranda was the first to recover. She looked at the person, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking like any normal person from first class 1912 would, the only difference being that said person had an iPhone in their hand. "Mrs. Jackson?" Miranda asked as the woman grinned devilishly.

* * *

**OH! CLIFFHANGER, I know, I'm so evil! Well, I bet that none of you saw THAT coming! Sorry that it's so short, but for this particular story, the way that I want it, it's easier to do a bunch of short chapters, rather than only a few long ones. So now all the main characters are introduced, and they are finally on board! I will try and update soon, but I have a SUPER busy schedule for the rest of the summer, so I will probably only be able to update on weekends. But If I get a good amount of reviews, I may try super hard to update on weekdays, instead, to get it done sooner. It's all up to you! By the way, I'm watching Edward Scissorhands while writing this (Don't ask why, I really don't know...) So if anything seems very wierdish, it's because I've been watching a Tim Burton film, but I LOVE this movie:) I'd love to hear from you guys what your favorite movie is, and if I get some feedback on it, I just might tell you mine;) Well, see you later! (I did go back and check for the spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry, guys! If there are more, please inform me immediately!)**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	4. Chapter 4: iphones In 1912?

Chapter 4: iPhones In 1912?

"What are you...h-how are you...I just..." Mandy stuttered, utterly shocked that her teacher, Mrs. Jackson, was with them on board the RMS Titanic. Mrs. Jackson smiled knowingly and continued up the staircase to meet the teenagers. "Mrs. Jackson, how are you even here? How are _we _here?" Lizzie asked. Mrs. Jackson stared at the six people before her, while contemplating the best way to go about telling them what they needed to know. She sighed and waved for them to follow her. She led them through several corridors. Miranda followed Mrs. Jackson through the turning and twisting labyrinth of hallways before Mrs. Jackson suddenly stopped at one door. She opened the door and motioned for all of them to come inside. After they had all entered the room, Mrs. Jackson locked the door, and sat on a fine, expensive looking chair. The teens followed her lead by taking their own seats. Mrs. Jackson sighed, but she knew that their finding out would be inevitable, so she'd rather tell them herself. She cleared her throat, "Miranda, Mandy, Elizabeth, James, Carter, and Jason, you all are here for a purpose. An important purpose, and you are the only ones who can help." Lizzie was nervous. She could feel a cold chill spiraling up her spine, as if a chill had come over the room, but she knew that that was not it.

"Mrs. Jackson, I have this feeling that you-" Mrs. Jackson held up her hand to silence Lizzie. She then rose from her chair, quite more gracefully than a history teacher should. Mrs. Jackson walked over to a vanity and stared at her reflection. She looked no different than before. Her black, slightly greying hair was pulled up in a fancy twist, her dark brown eyes stared back at her, seeming as deep and bottomless as the ocean below them. She fingered the emerald broach that she wore, nervously. When she turned suddenly, the six teens jumped, startled at her fast movements, however, they settled back down when they saw the sadness in her eyes. "I am not Mrs. Jackson, though I know that that is who you think I am. The truth is much more complicated, I assure you though, that it is not as horrible as you must be thinking it to be." She didn't know it, but this had just calmed James' fears about his history teacher being a murderess. Miranda thought that Mrs. Jackson sounded a lot different than she usually would. She sounded German. "I am Rosalie Ida Straus." At this, James' mouth fell open. No, she couldn't be Mrs. Straus, because Mrs. Straus had- "I know that most of you know who she is, don't you? You read it in your history books, and yes it is true. I am dead, or was...I am not exactly sure what to call it now." Lizzie was worried,

"Why would the ghost of a first class woman be our history teacher?" she wondered aloud. Mrs. _Straus _smiled gently,

"I don't know either dear, I just know that when I died, I never passed on. I stayed here, and even after choosing to stay so that I could be with my husband," she pouted slightly, "But you are here, and you can help." Carter stepped towards Mrs. Straus,

"How can we help? Nobody would listen!" Mrs. Straus smiled,

"Here, you will need these." She handed Carter passports and room assignments for all of them. She then handed Lizzie the iPhone, "You will know how to use this," she assured her.

"But I don't think we could even get cell service!" Lizzie was scared. It was up to them, or they might die. Mrs. Straus opened the door and ushered them out,

"I brought you here, you can help. If you need guidance, the phone is your only option, I will not be able to help." She smiled at them all, "It was a pleasure to have all of you in my class," she then promptly shut the door. The teens stepped back, utterly discombobulated by how that conversation had just went.

Xx

Carter led the slightly dazed group to the ship's grand dining hall once again. It was quite late, so mostly only men were there. Carter sat at a small table and waited for the others to gather around. They sat silently as Carter studied the documents before him, passing out the passports to their owners. He spoke after reading the room assignments. "Miranda," she looked up at the mention of her name, "You, Lizzie, and Mandy share a first class room. It is number b27." The girl nodded, before taking the document from Carter."Jason, you and James share room b28, and I am a third class passenger, my room is e44." They all nodded.

"Why are you third class though, Carter?" Miranda asked, worried that something was wrong. She wouldn't want anything to happen to Carter. Carter sighed,

"I think that there's a reason, but we'll just have to find out." Lizzie glanced up to see that almost no one was in the dining hall.

"Um, Carter, I think that we need to plan something. We need to find out more information about everything before we can try to save the ship." Jason nodded at Lizzie's sensible suggestion,

"Alright, Lizzie, you, Miranda, and Mandy need to figure out all that you can, passenger and information-wise. Talk to some of the other women, find out what you can. Carter, James, and I will find out more about the situation, and engineering stuff. We will meet at dinner to put all we know together, and then we will come up with a plan." Lizzie smiled,

"Alright then, ladies, let's get some beauty sleep!" The girls then bade the guys goodnight before taking their leave. Lizzie turned and quickly slipped the iPhone into Carter's hand before she led Mandy and Miranda out of the room.

Xx

* * *

"b25, b26, aha! Here it is, b27!" Lizzie opened the door and gawked. It was simply beautiful! There were three grand bedrooms, a powder room, a large, elegant parlor, and to top it all off, the girls found a large closet, with dozens of gowns. "Oh my gosh!" Mandy whispered, and turned to see that Lizzie and Miranda were already examining the dresses, she knew she could wait for her turn though. She walked over to a vanity to see gorgeous jewelry. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings galore! There were also several pairs of long satin gloves as well as a few bottles of perfume. Wow, this place was amazing! "Well, it's certainly beautiful," Lizzie murmured, fingering a dark maroon lacy gown.

"Mmmmm, and the perfume smells heavenly," Mandy sighed, sniffing a small bottle delicately. Miranda had already claimed a bed, and was laying upon it,

"I could get used to this," she told the other two. Mandy frowned slightly,

"If only for four more days," she whispered to herself.

Xx

* * *

Carter had just walked James and Jason to their room. Thankfully, they were right next to the girls if anything happened. He worried about what happened to Miranda, vowing to not let another lay a finger on her. He finally found his room and sighed. Why couldn't he get first class? He was positive that there would have been enough room in b28, but he knew that Mrs. Straus probably had him here for a reason. He opened the door and was quite surprised by what he saw. He walked in and on one bunk was Jack Dawson and Fabrizio. On the other was a man that Carter couldn't recall. Jack looked up from studying something, to see Carter in the doorway. "Hi! I'm Jack Dawson, and this is my friend, Fabrizio." Carter nodded,

"Hello, I'm Carter Jones." Jack smiled,

"I know some Jones in the Chippewa Falls area, any relation?" Carter stiffened. His family had moved from Chippewa Falls when he was five. Carter quickly shook off his surprise, "Um, yeah, my...ah, cousins." Jack nodded,

"Well, welcome to our room." Carter nodded, so this was the reason that he was in third class, to meet Jack. Well that could be very useful, very useful indeed.

Xx

* * *

Everyone had already gone to bed, and Carter just couldn't wait any longer. He pulled out the iPhone, that Lizzie had given him. Why did she say that she wouldn't be able to help them? He turned on the phone, and a message showed up. The message read,

"Carter, we need your help. Only you and the others can fix this. You will know what to do. -R.I.S."

He sighed, well that wasn't helpful. Suddenly, the phone vibrated, so he checked it again.

"Meet with Molly."

* * *

**I know. I just HAD to leave you with a cliffhanger. Hahaha! Thank you so much for the reviews, you have no idea how much the help, and inspire me to keep writing. Sorry to have to do this, but because a lot of the story plot is my own original creation, and I have LOTS more Titanic research to work on to help, please expect it to be a while between updates, I will try to hurry up, but I have a lot to do. I have gone back and fixed the previous chapters, and I want to apologize for the errors. I was appalled by my horrible grammar! I usually am like the grammar police, and CANNOT believe how awful it was. It will not happen again, as I promise to proof every chapter before I update again. But please don't hesitate to inform me if I do have errors, it helps me to know that I do have mistakes, so that I can fix them. Well, bye! ;) Oh and by the way, Rosalie Ida Straus was a real first class passenger. I will reveal more a bit her in later chapters, but if you want to found out more now, just Google her or something. Oh, and see if you can figure out what Carter's message meant. ;) I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Unsinkable Molly Brown

Chapter 5: The Unsinkable Molly Brown

Miranda woke up to a loud pounding on the door. She stood up groggily and slipped a silk robe over her night gown. She looked back to see that her two companions were still asleep, so she opened the door. "Carter?" He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her into the hall. Miranda yawned, "Carter, what time is it?" Carter pulled out the iPhone,

"Um, it's 9:00 a.m." Miranda's eyes widened,

"Really?" I guess when they had had that "fashion show" last night, it had gone later than she had thought. Carter nodded,

"I, um, I need your help with something."

"What do you need Carter?"

"Get dressed, I'll explain then." Miranda nodded before going back inside her room.

Xx

Miranda emerged from the room wearing a lovely lilac lace gown, her hair left pinned half back with a comb. Carter was so taken aback by her appearance, "Miranda, you l..look lovely!" Miranda smiled,

"We divvied up all the clothes last night." She laughed at how Mandy and Lizzie had fought over a silver shawl, of all things. Miranda peered down the hall, "No one else is up yet?" Carter chuckled,

"On the contrary, every one else is up and at breakfast." Miranda looked slightly embarrassed.

"So where are we off to Carter?" Carter looped his arm through Miranda's,

"We are off to find someone." Carter led Miranda into the grand dining hall before stopping at one table.

"Um, Carter what are we-"

"Well hey there!" Miranda jumped before turning to see who had spoken to her. "I'm Molly Brown!" the woman called again. Molly Brown? Miranda looked up at Carter to see him nod. "Um, hello, I am Miranda Blackwood," Miranda stuck out her hand. Molly took it enthusiastically.

"Carter Jones," Carter added. Molly smiled,

"Pleasure to meet you both, now would you two like to join us for breakfast?" Miranda was about to decline, but Carter cut her off,

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Brown." Molly laughed,

"Please, just call me Molly!" Carter nodded, before pulling a chair out and motioning for Miranda to sit. Miranda looked around the table and a pair of eyes looked back at hers. She realized that it was only Rose. Rose looked rather confused to see Miranda. "So Carter, what brings you aboard Titanic?" Miranda looked at Carter worriedly, but he seemed fine. "I am traveling back home. You see, I live in New York and am coming home with my...fiance." Miranda started. Fiance? But she controlled herself quickly, "Yes, me and Carter will marry in June?" It came out as more of a question. Carter nodded. Molly smiled,

"Nothing like a young couple!" Miranda looked down, she'd have to yell at Carter later. Carter cleared his throat,

"Um, Molly, have you met the captain?" Molly laughed,

"No one has darlin', but he's dining with us tonight, you two want to join us?" Carter nodded,

"Yes, of course." Molly smiled,

"Then it's settled!" Rose continued to look at Miranda throughout breakfast. Suddenly, she slipped something into her hand, under the table. Miranda's eyes widened and Rose gestured for her to read the note.

"stern. 7:30. come alone."

Miranda looked up quizzically at Rose, but Rose showed no emotion. Her face remained impassive as she continued her meal. Miranda looked down, why would Rose need to talk to her? Carter suddenly stood. "Well, me and Miranda will be going now, thank you for the invitation to dinner. We shall see you then." Miranda stood as well and followed Carter out of the room silently. Carter sighed, "Well that was less than unhelpful." Miranda looked around before sliding the note into Carter's hand. "From Rose." Carter looked up at Miranda,

"Why would she meet with you?"

"I don't know, but I have to go." Carter nodded,

"We need to meet the others at dinner, so what should we do for the rest of the day?" Miranda shrugged,

"I should probably get back to Mandy and Lizzie, but I'll tell you guys what Rose said." Carter nodded,

"Okay, see you at dinner." Miranda waved, and went off in search for her companions.

XxXxXx

"Three lumps, please." Miranda had just sat down to tea time. Mandy and Lizzie both had started chit-chatting with other women, and Miranda had just joined. "So, Mrs. Baker, how is your cat today?"

"Oh fine, Siobhan, perfectly fine. Victoria, how is the voyage treating you?"

"Oh, it is quite exquisite." Lizzie could barely keep up with the mindless chatter.

Xx

"Where were you?" Lizzie hissed. The small gathering for "tea time" had dispersed, and only the threesome were left.

"I'm sorry! Carter got me up because he wanted me to go with him to see Molly Brown and-"

"Molly Brown!" Mandy exclaimed. Miranda nodded. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you met her!"

"Well believe it because apparently, Carter and I are going back for dinner to meet the captain."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Lizzie."

"Girl, that is SO cool!" Lizzie grinned. Mandy sat down at a chair,

"Do you think the boys had any better luck at finding anything out than we did?"

"I sure hope so," Lizzie trailed off.

XxXxXx

Miranda stood at the stern, leaning on the railing over the setting sun. Dinner would start soon, where was Rose? "You came." Miranda turned, startled,

"Um, yes, I did." Rose approached her slowly until she was standing next to Miranda.

"I was supposed to give you something." Miranda was confused, who would give her anything?

"Um, okay." Rose held out a small, wrapped package.

"I have a funny feeling," she said, trance-like, her eyes far away, "That something will happen." Rose then promptly walked away.

"Well that was...weird. That _definitely _was NOT in the movie," Miranda muttered to herself as she unwrapped the small package. Inside was a velvet box. That is really weird, Miranda thought. She opened the box and inside was a pendant. Not just any pendant, but a specific one. A specific on that was blue and heart shaped. Miranda looked closer to see that the pendant had a Titanic Museum price sticker. Miranda almost laughed out loud. Seriously! Did someone send this to her as a joke? She picked up the cheap, plastic necklace and toyed with the "heart of the ocean." Suddenly, the blue heart opened like a locket. Inside Miranda found a single piece of paper.

"Clock is ticking."

Miranda was very confused by this. Suddenly, she heard a strange beeping noise. She looked down to see that the pendant was counting down like a...

Miranda threw the necklace off the ship just in time, as the thing exploded the moment it hit the water. Miranda shrieked in horror. This was the second time that someone had tried to kill her on this ship! She examined the note again. Nothing. She turned it over in frustration, and saw something that caught her eye.

"The Captain's pocket. Three short. Three long. Three short."

What? Miranda sprinted back to the dining hall. She had to figure out what this meant. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. "You got my message," a creepily familiar voice spoke from behind her. Silencing her with his hand, he dragged her into the shadows.

**I'm sorry. I just HAD to end there. Now, I want some more reviews, PLEASE! Oh, and try to figure out what the message in the necklace meant. ALL OF IT! If anyone guesses correctly, I will message you to tell you so. I'm curious to find out what you all think it means. And who do you think is the guy who sent her the message? **

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Psychopath

Chapter 6: Why You Should Never Argue With A Psychopath

**Sorry to cut you guys off there on chapter 5, but I just HAD to. This will clarify some things, I hope. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It makes my day! :D By the way. All italics are thoughts (or exaggerated word. I trust that you can tell the difference.)**

Miranda shrieked, underneath the hand on her mouth. Unfortunately, because of said hand, her voice was too muffled to be heard. The person, Miranda was positive that it was indeed a man, dragged her into a dark stateroom. "Miranda Blackwood," the voice started, "It is, indeed a _pleasure t_o see you." Miranda shivered. The room was freezing! "What do you want with me?" she whispered. The man chuckled darkly,

"You shouldn't be scared of me Miranda, not at all." _Funny thing to be telling me after you tried to kill me. TWICE! _"I know, why trust me? You must be thinking that I am out to kill you,"

"Obviously!" she shrieked, "You tried to throw me overboard! And that little necklace bomb!" The man chuckled again,

"Trifles. Those were simply...tests, Miranda, I wanted to get your attention."

"Oh!? And you couldn't simply ask to meet me in person?" The man turned on a light,

"Would you have come to me?" Miranda paled,

"Cal? Oh my gosh," she whispered. Cal chuckled again,

"I thought not. But I need your help, Miranda, and your friends'."

"What?"

"The ship will hit an iceberg in three days." Miranda jumped back. He couldn't possibly know that!

"H...how do you know?" Cal smiled,

"I am the only one that knows."

"No. Mrs. Straus-"

"Doesn't remember. She brought you here and gave you the iPhone to help because she knew that she would forget."

"Forget?" Miranda wondered aloud, "So she doesn't know what's going to happen?" Cal shook his head,

"No."

"What is your message about?" Cal frowned,

"You can figure it out, but be warned. The clock is ticking Miranda. If you and your friends cannot stop this ship from sinking, you will go down with it."

"What! That isn't fair! We didn't even want to come here."

"You have no choice!"

"Yes we do!"

"Do tell then," Cal replied sarcastically. When he received no reply, his grinned sardonically, "You can't escape it. You'll go down too," he laughed.

"You're crazy!" Cal frowned at this,

"Maybe so. Knowing my own fate cannot be good for my mental stability,"

"Like you ever had it," Miranda muttered. Cal glared at Miranda,

"Do not test me!"

"I'll do as I please," Miranda's "teenager" nature had come back. Cal slapped her,

"I am the adult here!"

"Who's acting childish," Miranda taunted. In hindsight, she knew that arguing with a mentally unstable person was probably stupid, but she couldn't NOT argue with him. Cal tried to hit her again, but she ducked in time. In a roar of a anger, he pulled out a knife. Okay, make that psychopath! Miranda ran out of the room, locking it behind her. "Let me out!" Cal's muffled voice yelled through the door.

"Not likely," Miranda muttered, before running to the dining room, as was the original plan.

XxXx

"Where is she!" Lizzie was getting quite impatient. "Carter, you said she would be here!"

"Lizzie, I thought that she would be here by now." Mandy sighed,

"You don't think that anything bad happened, do you?" James frowned,

"I sure hope not."

"Guys!" Miranda ran up to the group, "I'm so sorry, but you'll never believe what just happened!"

"What?" Carter asked.

"Cal tried to kill me!" Miranda's five companions stared at her, their mouths open.

"Um, Miranda, are you sure that that's what happene-"

"Yes!" Miranda interrupted Jason's logic. "He tried to kill me with a necklace bomb!"

"Are you sure?" Lizzie inquired.

"Positive," Miranda hissed. "He gave me this." Carter looked at the piece of paper,

"Time is running out?" Miranda looked at him,

"The bomb! Or the ship..." she trailed off.

"But Cal couldn't have known that the ship would sink." Miranda swallowed nervously,

"He remembers everything. He knows! And...he's kinda a psycho now...completely bonkers!"

"Really?" Mandy asked and Miranda nodded.

"Turn it over," Miranda instructed Carter.

"Captain's pocket?" Carter wondered aloud. Miranda nodded,

"I think there's something in the Captain's pocket that we need." Carter frowned,

"Yes, I do believe that that's it. But the other part confuses me. Three short, three long, three short. What does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure," James pondered, "But we need to find out." Everyone else nodded.

"Well, let's find out what's in the Captain's pocket," Jason grinned.

XxXX

"So how is your caviar, Miss?" Lizzie grimaced. If she'd known what it was, she wouldn't have ordered it.

"Good," she managed, hoping to please the waiter The waiter smiled and went on her merry way. "This stuff is gross," she muttered to Mandy and Miranda, who, in turn, giggled. Carter cleared his throat, to stop the two giggling girls, "The Captain is over there."

"I know, we can see him," Miranda gave Carter her "No duh!" face. Carter put up his hands at Miranda's snippy comment,

"Okay, I was just making sure!" Lizzie took a dainty sip of her water,

"So, how do we get the thing out of the Captain's pocket?" Jason smiled,

"I have a plan."

XxXx

Lizzie was walking by a group of passengers. She bumped into the Captain, who was conversing with Mr. Thomas Andrews. "Oh, Captain! I am terribly sorry!" Lizzie cried, in her best "Upscale British" accent. Captain Smith chuckled, "It's quite alright, Miss." Lizzie nodded,

"Well, sorry to interrupt, I'll leave you both to your conversation." Lizzie walked away, grinning internally. Lizzie sat back down at the table.

"Do you have it?" James queried, excitedly. Lizzie nodded,

"I grabbed it when I 'bumped' into Captain Smith." Lizzie opened the folded up piece of paper and gasped, her face turning ashen grey.

"What? What is it?" Miranda asked, worried.

"Come on, just tell us," Jason coaxed. Lizzie swallowed nervously,

"There were 6 ice warnings today. Captain Smith ignored them all."

**Ooooh cliff hanger! How I do love those! Sorry that the chapter is rather short. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Please Review!**

**~~Upidowngirl~~**


	7. Chapter 7: He Just Talked To Me!

Chapter 7: He Just Talked To Me!

"No, why would he do that? Is he an idiot?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Obviously, he is," Jason frowned. Mandy growled,

"Well, now we know partly why this wonderful ship went down! It had an idiot for a captain!" she hissed. Mandy recieved a chorus of "Shhhh's." Mandy blushed, "Um...sorry."

"It's fine," Carter sighed, "But what are we going to do?" Lizzie sighed,

"Well, we're obviously going to have to convince him to heed those warnings." James cut in,

"Lizzie, he won't." Lizzie frowned,

"How do you know?" James sighed,

"He's the captain! He won't listen to 6 teenagers!" Miranda suddenly got an idea. A crazy, insane, but perfect idea.

"I know someone that the captain would listen to."

Xx

"Hockley!" Carter shouted at the door. The group recieved no answer.

"Cal!" Miranda yelled.

"Oh, it's you," Cal sneered back.

"It's him," Miranda told the others, as she unlocked the door. She quickly shut it behind her.

"Hey!" Mandy yelled,

"Miranda, let us in!"

"I cannot," Miranda stated as she slid a heavy dresser against the door.

Xx

"Well well, sweetheart, you decided to come back for me."

"No," Miranda snarled, "I came back to save the ship." Cal laughed,

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I need you to do it."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Cal looked actually sane now.

"What can I do?" Miranda scoffed at Cal,

"Well, for starters, you can clean yourself up." At Cal's questioning look, she smirked, "You smell...really bad." Cal frowned at this, "And you look awful. Really Cal, Rose would never love someone that looked even half as atrocious as you do. Speaking of which, why do you look so horrible?" Cal smiled, crazed,

"That's for me to know."

"Fine, don't tell me, but you need to know something."

"What?" Miranda smiled and held out her hand,

"We found it." Cal was astonished,

"How so?"

"You don't deserve to know." Cal shrugged,

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Miranda smiled,

"Well, I knew that you'd come around, Cal." Cal glared at Miranda,

"I don't want to die, that's why." Miranda smiled,

"Because you shooting yourself was effected by the sinking of this ship? Ha ha. No. You could still make a bad mistake, Cal, and you know that, don't you?" Cal said nothing. Miranda smiled, she had him. "Well then, here's the plan."

Xx

"What was she thinking!" Carter yelled, pushing on the door. "Cal is a psyhco! Why did she lock herself in there with him?!" Lizzie pulled on Carter's arm,

"She's got this, Carter, don't worry." Carter turned on Lizzie,

"How do you know!?" Lizzie stepped back, shocked that he'd just yelled at her. Mandy stepped next to Lizzie,

"Hey! Carter, she's my best friend! But you cannot yell at Lizzie for it!" Carter frowned,

"You're right. Lizzie, I'm sorry." Lizzie nodded. Suddenly a voice sounded behind her,

"What on earth are you all doing?" Carter, Lizzie, Mandy, James, and Jason turned to see a flustered Jack Dawson. Lizzie screamed. Jack looked at her suddenly, "Um, are you alright miss?" Lizzie composed herself,

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack then looked at Lizzie closely,

"Hey, you're that girl."

"What?"

"Yeah, whose friend almost got thrown overboard." Lizzie realized what Jack was talking about,

"Oh, um, yes, that was me." Jack smiled at the girl,

"Is she doing alright?" Lizzie looked back at the door,

"Um, I don't actually know-" She cut herself off as a scream sounded from the closet.

"Miranda!" Lizzie shouted, pulling on the door. it wouldn't budge. "Come on!" She screamed at at. Jack gently pushed her out of the way, and used his strength to open the door. Inside was a tied up Mr. Lovejoy. Woah? Why was Lovejoy tied up? "Did you just scream?" Jack asked. Lovejoy looked down in humiliation and nodded. Mandy and Lizzie laughed. "What happened?" Lovejoy grimaced,

"Miranda Blackwood."

Xx

"Now, here's what you do," Miranda instructed Cal.

Xx

Lizzie and Mandy walked into a nearby powder room, the curious case of the screaming Lovejoy forgotten. Lizzie turned to Mandy, grinning, "OH MY LORD, JACK DAWSON JUST TALKED TO ME!"

**OH! I just left you hanging! Sorry, but it had to be done! Oh, and sorry for the wait, I have been trying really hard to get my other story finished, plus school started, and all that stuff. I will update soon!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	8. Chapter 8: A Plan

Chapter 8: A Plan

**You know, I feel horrible! I haven't updated in almost a month! I have a good explaination, I do! First, school started which has left me super busy. Second, I really wanted to finish one of my other stories, so I was concentrating on that one for a while. Third, I had writer's block. But I think I know where I'm going with this story. So, again, apologizng for the long wait, and thanking all of you who have reviewed, you truly are amazing! Without further ado, Chapter 8!**

Miranda walked into the grand dining room the following night, a cleaned up Caldon Hockley was ascorting her to dinner. She had to admit that Cal could clean up nicely, though she still despised his very being. Miranda felt bad, knowing that she probably had her friends scared to death about her. She hadn't returned to her room last night. Instead, she and Hockley had collaborated a plan.

"Do you actually think this will work?" Miranda smiled,

"Yes Cal, I'm positive."

Xx

Carter, Mandy, Jason, James, and Lizzie sat around a table in the third class dining room, feeling rather forlorn. Mandy and Lizzie were both trying to keep the tears that were in their eyes from overflowing. They had been crying all night. Miranda had not returned, so they all assumed the worst. However, one interesting thing had happened last night. Lovejoy. He had been tied up inside a room all alone, a room in which everyone had assumed had Miranda and Cal inside. Lovejoy had still refused to tell them what had happened, but ran off in humiliation once Carter and Jack had finished untying him. Jack Dawson came up to the table, "Um. I really am sorry, here," he passed glasses of beer around the table. Carter shook his head,

"Jack, we um, don't dri-" Mandy cut him off by taking a sip,

"Thanks Jack." Jack nodded,

"I have to go, but I'll see you all later. There's a party tonight." Jack smiled and turned to leave. Carter looked back at Mandy incrediously, "Mandy, we're 14! We can't drink!" Mandy smirked,

"It's 1912, of course we can!"

Xx

"Ah, Captain, good evening!" Cal called to Captain Smith as he pulled out Miranda's chair for her. She had to admit that he was, in fact, acting quite gentlemanly. "Good evening Mr. Hockley, and Miss?"

"Blackwood, sir," Miranda added. Captain Smith smiled,

"Ah, well, a pleasure to meet you Miss Blackwood. What is your aquaintance with Mr. Hockley?"

"My fiance," Cal said before Miranda could reply. _What?! Fiance? I thought that was Rose!_

"Ah, I see, well congratulations." Miranda nodded stiffly. Cal glared at her.

"Thank you Captain." Cal nodded his acceptance. Oh, this would be a long evening!

**I'm sorry that I'm leaving it there, but Mandy, Lizzie, Carter, James, and Jason will all be attending the third class party next chapeer! AND hopefully, Miranda's plan will work. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Make It Count!

Chapter 9: Make It Count!

**Oh dear. I haven't updated in three months! I apologize for being so evil! I am. I have no acceptable explanations except that I've been busy with play practice, then I'm a lazy cat in my free time. I would like to thank the following for reviewing: brianna.d.97 and TitanicFan, for their reviews on my last chapter! Actually, what reminded me that I need to do a new chapter for this was me listening to the Phantom of the Opera station on Pandora, and low and behold! My Heart Will Go On comes on! So thank Pandora for this chapter! And Irish people for having such fun parties! So here you go!  
**

"Thank you Captain," Miranda smiled. Cal took her hand in his and Miranda unwillingly let him.

"So, Miss Blackwood, what do you think of Titanic?" The Captain asked her.

Miranda smiled, "It's beautiful, Captain. Mr. Andrews has done a wondeful job in designing it."

"Yes, yes he has," Caldon Hockley waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject. "So, Captain, I hear that this is your last voyage?"

Miranda gasped. Just because Cal somehow knew that the ship would sink, didn't mean he had to hint at it! She glared at Cal. But Cal gave her a weird look in return.

Captain Smith nodded solemnly, "Yes, after this voyage, I will retire."

_Oh..._ Miranda felt like an idiot for forgetting that small detail. She could imagine Cal smirking at her. She decided not to look at him.

"How dreadful," she spoke up softly, deciding that, though she thought the Captain an idiot for not heeding the ice warnings, she should suck up to him. "Well, when you are gone, we will miss your expertise."

Cal nodded in acceptance of her sucking up.

"Sir!" Marconi officer Jack Phillips walked swiftly up to the trio set at a table. When he reached the table, he set a paper down in front of Captain Smith, "Sir, another ice warning. From the _Amerika_."

Miranda's face fell slack and she looked at Cal. His face had turned ashen as well and he gripped her hand. His hand was clammy and Miranda shivered. Though she didn't like Hockley, she knew that he was a good ally. Miranda swallowed a lump in her throat nervously and looked up to see Jack Dawson leading Rose DeWitt-Bukater away from the dining hall. She turned nervously back to Captain Smith and a nervous-looking Marconi officer, awaiting the Captain's response.

Xx

Jack Dawson looked up at Rose, "I just have to grab a few of my friends first." Rose smiled and nodded. Jack winked, before opening the door to the third class dining room. He walked inside, carefully scanning each table for the faces of his new friends. _No, no, no, aha!_

Jack smiled, approaching the table. He smirked when he saw that at least three of the five teenagers sitting there were in some stage of drunkenness.

"Hello, ready to go to a party?"

Miranda looked up at Jack and winked, " 'Course we are!"

Carter nodded stiffly, and it seemed quite obvious to Jack that the poor lad felt awkward around his drunk friends. The only other sober teenager was Lizzie, but Jack noted that she didn't seem uncomfortable around her drunk companions.

Jack chuckled and put a hand on Carter's shoulder, "Ya need to loosen up a bit! Come on guys!"

Jack led the group outside of the dining room, sniffing the air. He smiled thoughtfully, thinking about the wonderful meal he had just had. It had been wonderful, well, except for that caviar stuff. That was awful!

Jack gathered his friends in the hall around Rose. She smiled nervously, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

Xx

Captain Smith looked at Jack Phillips with a jolly smile plastered on his face, "No need to fret! It's normal this time of year Phillips."

Jack Phillips smiled nervously, "Yes, but, uh, sir, we've gotten several in the last hour."

Smith chuckled, "Not to worry. This ship is unsinkable!"

Phillips nodded, but didn't look so sure of the ship's non-sink ability. But Phillips turned and walked back to the Marconi room, to appease his Captain.

Smith looked at Miranda and Cal's ashen faces and smiled, "Ah, no need to worry! It _is _normal this time of year. Nothing I haven't seen before."

Miranda almost laughed bitterly. _Yes, _she thought. _No one had ever seen such a tragedy before._

Xx

Lizzie smiled as she twirled around Cora, Jack's young 'niece' that he had met aboard the ship. The sweet little girl smiled, glad to have someone's attention. She giggled happily as Lizzie spun her around. Lizzie was glad to see the six year old smiling again.

Jack had been dancing with the little girl earlier, but told Cora that he would go dance with Rose. Cora had looked jealous, so Jack just smiled and told her, "You're still my best girl, Cora!"

This got a smile out of the little girl, and Lizzie cut in, asking, "Well, little miss, care to dance?" Cora had nodded enthusiastically and set down her pretty china doll so that she could dance.

X

Carter sat and watched all of his friends dance around. He wished he could take part in the fun, but her was reluctant to get drunk.

"Hey," a quiet voice called from behind him. Carter turned to see Mandy smiling.

He smiled back, "Hi."

"Ya look kinda bored."

"Well..." he trailed off.

Mandy giggled and Carter only got a small glance of Jason and James dancing with pretty Irish women that that had met earlier, as Mandy pulled him abruptly to his feet. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

Carter smiled and twirled Mandy around. Jack was right. If he loosened up, he'd have more fun.

X

Rose gasped as a drunken man, well, more that _she _was drunk man bumped into her, spilling beer all over her. Lizzie stopped spinning Cora for a moment to see what had happened, a delicate hand at her mouth. "Hey!" Jack smacked the man lightly on the back of the head. Rose simply picked up a glass full of beer and drank from it.

When she put the glass down she laughed at Jack's expression, "What a first class girl can't drink?" she laughed.

X

Lizzie smiled, seeing that Rose was fine and continued dancing with Cora. Her mind was hazy from the beer, but all she could think was: _Best night of my life!_

**I apologize again for being evil. I am really sorry. Who wants to come to a third class party? If you review, I'll sign you up!**

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


End file.
